


I Get Ideas

by missfeministfangirl



Series: Yes, Miss Rowley [1]
Category: The Hour
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before 'Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy" around 1x01; Freddie has apologized to Bel and accepted the job at The hour, but Bel sees an opportunity for fun. Established d/s relationship. Title from the song my M. Ward. Sel betad so sorry for any typos etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get Ideas

“I would like to accept the offer that I so…” Freddie began, finally stumbling through a shamefaced apology.

“Rudely!” Bel interjected.

“Rudely –declined.”

Bel smiled and seemed to accept his apology before stepping closer to whisper in his ear.

“I accept. But we really must work on your apology skills. When I have some free time away from the show I expect you to be ready to do just that. Privately. Understood?”

Freddie’s eyes widened slightly.

“Yes Miss Rowley” he said, just as quietly as Bel.

“Good boy.” She murmured and then stepped back from him and turned around to join the studio party.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 Bel called in her favor two weeks later. The hour was up and running but was still clumsy on it’s feet. More than clumsy really, perhaps tragically inept would be a better phrase. They had all the tools at their disposal, brilliant journalists, a front man with a T.V. face and yet somehow things still hadn’t come together. Bel kept trying to reassure herself, reminding herself at night when her head was full of worries that they were only a few weeks in. But regardless it left her feeling more than usually stressed and not the good kind of stress, not the kind that she fed on when there was a fresh lead on a story. This was the kind that stopped her in her tracks, that made her feel vulnerable.

Which was why when their second broadcast ends and she can still feel Clarence’s eyes on her, silently telling her to fix this or else, she corners Freddie and says,

“You’re coming home with me. We’ll see if we can’t teach you that lesson I was talking about.”

Freddie nods, an expectant smile flashing across his face.

They take a cab, sitting pressed close together in the back seat. Freddie entangles his hand with hers and to the rest of the world they would look like any other young couple going home after a long days work. But they both knew differently and the knowledge hummed between them during the ride home.

As they walked up the stairs of Bel’s building Freddie naturally fell into step behind Bel, as though his subconscious couldn’t wait for a night of submission. Bel knew these past weeks must have worn on Freddie as well, after all he had as much invested in the show as she did, and she could sense that he needed this as much as she did. When they had jimmied their way past Bel’s questionable door and into her flat Bel felt ready. She had left all thoughts of work behind her, at least for now, and she could feel the family electricity running through her, the change in attitude, the intoxicating flush of confidence and dominance that always happened on these occasions.

“Take your things off. All of them. I want you bare.” Bel announced, not bothering to look back where Freddie stood near the door. As she began to take off her own clothes she could hear the sound of Freddie obeying her. She made her way into her bedroom to change into something more comfortable.

“Bring your tie the come start a bath going for me. After that come back here.” She called out. As she took off the last of her clothes and pulled on a soft silk robe she heard Freddie pad past her to her small bathroom. Then she heard the water begin to run as she opened up a very special drawer of her dresser and took out a simple leather collar. If anyone asks, she used to own a dog.

By the time Freddie walked back in she was perched on the edge of the bed. She took his tie from him as he went down on his knees in front of her.  She smiled at that.

“See, I knew you had some manners.” she praised. Freddie put his hands on either side of her thighs and pushed up so she could secure the collar around his neck.  Then she took his tie and moved to stand behind him, taking his wrists and securing them together with the piece of silk. It was amazing what one could learn about knots just from a few books at the library. She tugged him up to stand by his collar and led him into the bathroom.

The tub was getting full so she shut off the water, took off her robe and climbed. The water felt delicious, soothing away the tension that had begun to build up in her body throughout the past week.

“Pass me the soap” Bel requested with a smirk. Freddie didn’t realize why till he saw that the soap rested on the sink across the room. With a raised eyebrow he maneuvered his way over and managed to grab the soap with his bound hands and brought it over to her.

After that Bel focused on relaxing, running the cleanly scented soap over her tired limbs while Freddie knelt resting against the side of the tub watching her with contented eyes. As she soaked she lifted up a hand and ran it through his hair. Freddie pressed into the touch. Bel leant back and closed her eyes, reaching her other hand down between her legs. A bolt of heat rushed through her and she tightened her grasp on Freddie’s hair.  She let her legs fall open so she could tease herself. She felt Freddie shift forward.

“Let me help you?”

“Not quite yet.” Bel sad, pulling him back by the short hair at the back of his neck, “First, I’m starving.”

She got out of the tub, water dripping over her curves. She dried herself off and when she turned back around to face Freddie she let out a surprised giggle: Freddie had managed to grab her robe with his mouth and held her between his teeth, ready for her to slip her arms into it.

“Such a smart boy.” She said, ruffling his hair, slipping her arms into it.

They eventually ended up on the couch with Bel munching on half a sandwich and feeding the other half to Freddie bit by bit as he knelt on a pillow on the floor.  Towards the end of their rather odd meal, Bel set the plate down and started petting Freddie again. She loved that he practically vibrated underneath her touch whenever they were like this.

“Is it bad that this has become my idea of a perfect evening?”

Freddie smiled.

“No. As long as it’s ok for it to be mine too.” He moved from where his head had been resting against her knee and began kissing up and down her legs, nibbling the soft flesh of her calves, tickling the arches of her feet and finally making her way back to her smooth thighs.

“Mmmm. Now about that helping hand you were offering earlier…”

Freddie looked up at her with a sparkle in his eye.

“Don’t look so excited, you’re not getting untied yet. The way I see it, you owe me for how rude you were before you accepted the Home Affairs desk, and for how you’ve been antagonizing Hector—“

“I wasn’t antagonizing—“

Bel acted quickly, grabbing Freddie by his collar, pulling him forward and swatting him on the arse.

“No back talk. You have work to do,” she said, opening her robes and leaning forwardletting her robe slip open slightly and parted her legs, “No hands.”

“Yes, Miss Rowley.” Freddie said, still blushing slightly from his brief punishment.

He kissed his way up the inside of her thighs as she spread them. She leant back, reaching one arm up to grasp the back of the couch, and the other one down to spread herself for Freddie’s searching mouth.

She smiled to herself and let out a pleasured moan when she finally felt his tongue sweep up her slit. As she pushed her hips towards him he lingered at her clit, lapping at it as though it were some sweet treat he wanted to savor.  When he sucked on it gently, she removed her hand from the couch and instead gripped his hair, tugging at the inky black locks.

“You love this don’t you?” Bel asked breathily, but still with a hint of authority behind her voice. She felt Freddie hum against her and let out a deep appreciative chuckle, “You do. I can tell.” She continued, “Even if you didn’t have your hands tied, even if you hadn’t let me make you mine, my toy, my pet, you would still be here, on your knees for me as often as I wanted.”

This time Freddie moaned and pulled away from her for a moment, only far enough to like his lips, far enough that she could see that his chin and his mouth were covered with her.  

“Mmmm, you just can’t get enough. What would you do without me?” she mused as he got back to work. She was close, but she kept talking knowing it turned them both on, “You’d be begging for it, wouldn’t you? You’d be going home with any woman who’d have you. In the taxi on the way to her flat you’d be hard just thinking about getting under her skirts and getting her wet.  And youd make them come again and again when you got them in bed, never getting enough of that taste. You’d be a slut for it.” At that she felt Freddie press against her leg, felt his hardness and he tried to get some relief.

“But they wouldn’t know what to do with you” she said, close to gasping now, getting so close because she hadn’t been just taling, Freddie loved this and well, practice made perfect.

“They don’t know what you need. But it’s ok. Because you’re mine.” She said as she finally felt the pressure that had been building release as she bucked against Freddie’s mouth. Bel let out a luxurious sigh and her hips continued to twitch as kissed the very inside of her thighs.  She finally pushed him back.

“Go lay on the bed.”

Freddie jumped up quickly, and she could see how hard he was. He went into the bedroom and Bel took a moment to stay on the couch, savoring the feelings running through her, until she got up to follow him. He was laying on the bed, with his hands still tied behind him, his cock jutting up in the air, wet and glistening.

Bel climbed on top of him, positioning herself so his cock brushed tantalizingly along her lips and reached behind his back, touching his bindings as though to untie them but then she paused.

“Now. Apologise.”

Freddie’s eyes shot open for a moment, but he was nothing it not quick on the uptake

“I’m so sorry Miss Rowley. I’ll be good for you, you know I can and I will, please!”

Bel tugged at the tie, loosening it and flinging it onto the floor before she sank down onto him slowly. She was so wet and he felt so good inside her. Freddie’s newly freed hands ran over her sides, pulled her to him as he thrust up into her.

“Thank you Miss Rowley, thank you...” He murmured against her neck.  He buried his face there as he came, his hands clenching and unclenching where they had settled on her thighs.

They lay for a while, still joined, and when Bel felt her skin finally begin to cool she moved off of him, pulling the covers over both of them. . When she nestled up to she felt Freddie shaking slightly. She reached down and took his hands, rubbing at his wrists where the tie had no doubt chaffed.

“Ok?” she asked, feeling a bit off kilter herself. It was always this way after they played these roles.

He gazed into her eyes and this seemed to steady him,

“Yes,” he answered.

Bel settled against him and he curled his arms around her. She brought a hand up to stroke the collar he still wore and moved to take it off, but Freddie simply shook his head. He kissed her gently on the temple, moving down to cover her face. As much as she enjoyed bossing him around in bed(and most of the time in real life), this, being nestled together with his thumb running lightly over the dip of her hip, sometimes felt just as indulgent and pleasurable as having his  tongue between her legs.

“Are you sure there aren’t any more manners you need to teach me?” And just like that she saw a spark of his usual self.

“I’m sure I can think of a few things” she said, smiling against his chest.

 

 


End file.
